After War
by Mbik Si Kambing
Summary: Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya dari kematian, walaupun sebelumnya aku sudah menyelamatkannya berkali-kali, tapi sepertinya malaikat kematian selalu mengikutinya kemana saja.Kau pasti tahu siapa yang aku bicarakan. Ya… dia yang aku bicarakan bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Sang pahlawan desa Konoha. my 1st ONESHOT/warning inside/CANON/RnR?


Hallo minna~, bertemu lagi dengan Mbik *horeee...Horee...* salam kenal bagi yang belum kenal Mbik :)

Kali ini mbik dengan bangga mempersembahkan ONESHOT pertama Mbik plus dengan Genre CANON, padahal Mbik paling ga bisa buat Canon, karena lebih susah dan menantang (?) Mbik harus membaca ulang Naruto dari Chapter 614. Chapter ketika Neji gugur TT^TT

Ide cerita Mbik dapat ketika naik motor pulang dari kampus, entah tiba-tiba ketiban ide ini. so, Mbik tulis deh,

Semoga pada suka ;) and Backsong untuk cerita ini adalah **YELL-Ikimonogakari** (menurut Mbik, liriknya sangat pas buat cerita ini)

Tanpa perlu banyak omong lagi,

**Let's read and enjoy it!**

* * *

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Penerus klan Hyuuga. Salah satu klan yang ada di Konoha―desa dimana aku tinggal. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai perang dan lebih suka hidup damai bersama orang-orang yang kucintai. Tapi aku terlahir sebagai ninja, seorang kunoichi yang dituntut menggunakan jurus untuk melawan musuh.

Suka atau tidak suka aku harus menjalaninya.

Menurutmu apa itu ninja? Mengapa kita, para ninja selalu berperang? Padahal kita tahu apa dampak dari perang tersebut, tapi mengapa perang selalu saja terjadi?

Kenapa?

Kata orang perang terjadi karena masing-masing kubu merasa 'benar' dengan apa yang diyakininya dan merasa apa yang diyakini musuh adalah 'salah'. Kedua belah pihak sama-sama merasa pendapatnya benar.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Konoha kembali terlibat perang. Perang yang lebih besar daripada perang-perang sebelumnya. Perang yang melibatkan kelima negara besar di dunia ini.

Menurutku, hari itu adalah hari terpanjang dan terlelah setelah serangan Pain ke desa kami, hari itu juga kami kehilangan orang-orang yang kami cintai.

Hari ketika kami―seluruh ninja dari 5 negara―melawan Madara dan Obito.

Setiap permulaan pasti akan menuju sebuah titik akhir, begitu juga dengan perang ini. Setelah pertarungan yang panjang dan menguras energi, perang akhirnya berakhir.

Apakah kami kalah?

Tentu tidak. Kami menang melawan mereka, karena tekad dan semangat kami jauh lebih besar daripada kedua orang tersebut.

Namun kala itu, kami tidak sanggup untuk gembira. Bahkan untuk tersenyum saja sangat sulit.

Setiap peperangan pasti meninggalkan luka. Termasuk juga perang kala itu.

Rumah, gedung serta pohon-pohon hancur akibat serangan Juu-bi, banyak shinobi yang terluka, bahkan banyak juga yang gugur dalam pertempuran. Ada yang kehilangan ibu, ayah, saudara, anak, dan kekasih. Orang-orang yang selamat itu hanya bisa mengiklaskan kepergian yang terkasih dan mereka yang gugur akan langsung mendapat gelar sebagai pahlawan desa dari Hokage.

Dan aku adalah salah satu ninja yang selamat dalam pertempuran sengit itu, meskipun demikian hatiku telah mati akibat peristiwa itu, karena peristiwa itu merenggut dua orang yang sangat kusayangi. Yang pertama adalah Hyuuga Neji, Sepupuku yang juga seorang Bunke dan dulunya sangat membenci seorang Souke seperti diriku.

Sepupuku itu rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi melindungiku, yang kala itu melindungi Naruto dari serangan Juubi. Ketika itu waktu terasa berhenti berputar ketika tubuh Neji-nii yang penuh luka tusukan mendarat ke tubuhku. Sambil tersenyum dengan mulut yang penuh darah Neji-nii berkata bahwa ia akhirnya tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi ayahnya dulu. Ayahnya―paman Hizashi―rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi menolong ayahku.

Dan kedua adalah dia.

Dia yang selalu dikucilkan oleh warga desa...

Dia yang tetap semangat... dan selalu menyemangatiku...

Dia yang selalu tersenyum bahkan disaat orang lain menangis...

Dia yang selalu berdiri di depan, dan mengajak yang lain untuk tidak putus asa...

Dia yang selalu ada di hatiku, setiap saat...

Dan aku yang selalu melihatnya dari jauh, mencintainya...

Namun sekarang dia sudah terbujur kaku dan sinar mata yang selalu membuat hatiku hangat sekarang sudah meredup…padam.

Ya, sekarang dia sudah mati.

Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya dari kematian, walaupun aku sudah menyelamatkannya berkali-kali, tapi sepertinya malaikat kematian selalu mengikutinya kemana saja.

Kau pasti tahu siapa yang aku bicarakan

Ya… dia yang aku bicarakan bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Sang pahlawan desa Konoha.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..**

**After War © Mbik Si Kambing**

**..**

**Pairing: Hinata and Naruto**

**..**

**Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**..**

**Warning: Canon/Semi-Canon, Gaje, Typo(sory klo typo, maklum mata Mbik silinder dan dengan PDnya ga pake kacamata), Abal, dan masih banyak kejanggalan lainnya**

**..**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Duar!**

Terdengar ledakan dari belakang, rupanya Juubi kembali mengeluarkan serangannya yang mematikan. Beberapa shinobi terluka akibat serangan tersebut.

"Naruto, bagaimana ini? Pihak kita sudah semakin terdesak," ucap Shikamaru menghampiri Naruto. Ia melihat sekeliling dengan tatapan miris. Didepannya Juubi yang sudah diserap oleh Obito menyerang dan menghancurkan sekelilingnya dan membuat ninja-ninja lain kewalahan. Bahkan keempat Hokage yang telah dibangkitkan oleh Orochimaru sudah musnah akibat serangannya yang mematikan.

"Benar, hanya sedikit dari kita yang masih bisa berdiri, selebihnya pada luka-luka," timpal Shino dari arah belakang.

"Kita harus segera bertindak supaya korban tidak semakin banyak," kata Sakura.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari teman-temannya nampak berpikir keras sambil menatap tajam Obito, seolah-olah ingin mencari titik terlemahnya. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, ia berbicara dengan Kurama―si ekor sembilan―yang ada didalam tubuhnya.

'Bagaimana Kurama, apakah chakramu masih cukup untuk mengeluarkan 'itu'?' katanya dalam hati. Hanya Kurama yang bisa mendengar perkataan Naruto, rekan satu timnya tidak bisa mendengarnya.

'Masih…, tunggu.. apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?! Kau sedang tidak bercanda 'kan?' ucap Kurama. Sepertinya ia tidak setuju dengan rencana yang disusun Naruto.

'Tentu saja tidak! Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkannya,' kata Naruto. Ia masih punya satu jurus yang belum dikeluarkan, karena jurus itu masih baru dan ia baru menguasainya beberapa saat yang lalu.

'Tapi tubuhmu tidak akan sanggup menahannya, baka!' ucap Kurama kesal.

'Biarlah, jika ini demi keselamatan dunia dan Konoha apapun akan kulakukan.'

'Hah.. dasar keras kepala,' desah Kurama.

Ia memang tidak bisa menghentikan tekad baja Naruto apalagi jika itu demi keselamatan warga desa bahkan seluruh dunia. Naruto yang mendengar persetujuan monster yang ada di tubuhnya tersenyum lebar dan berteriak penuh semangat,

"Baiklah… ayo maju, Kurama."

Naruto dengan cepat mendekat ke arah Obito tanpa didampingi oleh Gamakichi. Gamakichi sudah daritadi kembali ke alamnya, ia tidak bisa berlama-lama di dunia manusia.

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Naruto?!" teriak Sasuke.

Naruto tetap berlari ke depan, tidak menghiraukan teriakan Sasuke.

"Naruto…!"pangil si ninja medis, Sakura.

"Tunggu saja disana, Sakura dan jangan ada yang mendekat!" teriak Naruto dengan sedikit mengancam, "Aku akan segera menghabisinya," lanjut Naruto sedikit menurunkan nada bicaranya dan tersenyum lebar pada Sakura.

"Jangan ke sana..!"teriak Sakura lagi namun tidak didengar Naruto. Sakura merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dan takut hal tersebut menimpa pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Dalam mode Sannin, Naruto menuju ke arah Obito yang sedang menyerang secara membabi buta. Dari kedua tangannya keluar sepasang shuriken yang bisa membelah apa saja dan jurus itupun bisa berubah bentuk sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan Obito.

"Kau apa kau mau menyusul kematian teman-temanmu itu?" ucap Obito ketika melihat Naruto mendekat. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa meter saja. Obito menantang Naruto dengan percaya diri karena kali ini ia sudah berhasil menguasai Juubi yang ada dalam tubuhnya.

"Hah.., tentu saja tidak! Aku akan menghabisimu!"

"Apa kau belum tahu, bahkan keempat Hokage dan Madara tewas di tanganku ini. "

Tanpa menghiraukan ancaman Obito, Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya dan beberapa detik kemudian ia membuka mata dan sedikit menggeram, seketika itu juga chakra berwarna merah kekuningan mulai muncul disekitar tubuhnya. Chakra itu bertambah besar dan besar dan dibelakangnya muncul ekor-ekor chakra berjumlah sembilan. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Naruto dan Kyubi bersatu dengan sempurna. Dapat dirasakan tubuhnya yang menghangat akibat chakra kyubi bercampur dengan chakra yang dimilikinya.

"Aku siap! Majulah kau, Obito!"

"Hiaa…!"

Pertempuran antar keduanya berlangsung sengit dan mematikan. Mereka sama-sama mengeluarkan jurus andalannya masing-masing. Jika salah satu dari mereka lengah, maka tamatlah riwayatnya. Naruto yang tidak mau hal itu terjadi memfokuskan diri pada musuh dihadapannya. Ia melihat gerak-gerik musuhnya dengan teliti sambil membaca situasi dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang.

"_Kagebushin no jutsu_."

Naruto membuat beberapa _bushin_ dan mengepung Obito ditengahnya, namun dengan mudah Obito memusnahkan _bushin _seperti memusnahkan seekor lalat.

"Hanya segitu saja kemampuanmu, Naruto?" ejek Obito.

Naruto hanya diam saja mendengar konfrontasi dari Obito. Ia tidak mau bertindak sembarangan karena tersulut emosi.

'Apa kau sudah siap Kurama?'

'Kapanpun kau siap, Naruto.'

Sambil menarik nafas dan menghembuskan beberapa kali, Naruto memandang tajam Obito dan Obito juga menatapnya balik. Dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, mereka berdua maju kedepan, bersiap-siap menyerang musuh yang ada dihadapannya. Naruto dapat melihat kedua tangan Obito mulai mengeluarkan bola hitam dan perlahan berubah bentuk menjadi shuriken dan siap melemparnya kearah Naruto.

"Matilah kau, Naruto!" teriak Obito sambil melemparkan jurus tersebut ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang sudah tahu kedatangan jurus itu bersiap-siap menghindar.

**.**

**.**

"Naruto…!" pekik Hinata. Sekarang ia bersama Sakura, Sakuke dan teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka sedang mengawasi pertarungan antar pengguna Bijuu dari jauh. Dengan Byakugan yang ia miliki, Hinata bisa melihat jelas bagaimana jalannya pertarungan.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Untunglah Naruto berhasil mengelak dari serangan Obito," jelas Hinata

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita membantunya, Sasuke?" tanya Ino.

"Benar juga, sepertinya ia membutuhkan bantuan," ucap Choji setuju.

"Tidak! Tadi Naruto sudah melarang Sakura untuk mendekat. Pasti ada alasannya," kata Sasuke

"Iya, sepertinya ia akan mengeluarkan jurus yang belum pernah kita lihat sebelumnya. Dan menurutku daya hancurnya pasti sangat dasyat, sehingga membuat Naruto menyuruh kita untuk menjauh," kata Shikamaru sambil berpikir keras.

"Jadi kita hanya menunggu disini tanpa berbuat apa-apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Sepertinya hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan. Mungkin kau bisa menangani korban yang terluka," jawab Shikamaru.

Hinata―yang masih melihat Naruto dengan jurus Byakugan miliknya―mendengar pembicaraan teman-temannya tersebut dan hanya bisa menghela nafas. Seraya menautkan kedua tangannya, ia berdoa semoga Naruto tidak terluka dalam pertempuran tersebut.

**.**

**.**

.

* * *

**-Terkadang, doa yang kau panjatkan tidak akan dikabulkan oleh Tuhan, bahkan sekeras apapun kau memohon-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertempuran masih terus berlangsung. Sepertinya kedua pihak sama-sama kelelahan. Dalam posisi bertahan, Naruto berbicara dengan Kurama dengan telepati.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera menggunakan jurus itu. Apa kau siap Kurama?" tanya Naruto.

Dari tadi ia mencari saat yang tepat untuk menyerang Obito, tapi kecepatan dan teknik ninja Obito yang tinggi membuatnya susah untuk mencari celah. Tapi kalau terus menunda, chakra Naruto dan Kurama akan habis. Sepertinya mereka tidak punya pilihan lain untuk segera mengeluarkan jurus tersebut. Jurus yang bahkan Naruto belum memberinya nama.

"Tentu."

Jawaban singkat Kurama membuat Naruto segera berancang-ancang siap menyerang. Ia menutup mata dan menggeram, kesembilan ekornya bergerak-gerak gelisah, ujung-ujungnya mengeluarkan pusaran kecil berwarna merah kekuningan. Kesembilan pusaran kecil itu bergabung dan membuatnya sembilan kali lebih besar.

Dari arah berlawanan, Obito melihat jurus baru Naruto juga tidak ingin kalah. Ia kembali mengeluarkan jurusnya dan bersiap menyerang Naruto. Dalam detik yang sama, mereka menyerang. Pusaran Naruto yang sekarang besar mengenai shuriken milik Obito. Tumbukan itu membuat tanah-tanah disekeliling terangkat dan membuat ledakan yang amat besar dan menciptakan kawah yang sangat besar. Hinata dan shinobi lainnya menjauh dari ledakan itu. Kerusakan yang ditimbulkan ledakan itu sangat besar. Debu berterbangan sehingga membuat sosok Naruto dan Obito tidak terlihat. Setelah angin menerbangkan debu, barulah teman-teman Naruto mulai memicingkan mata, mencari-cari kedua shinobi yang bertarung sengit itu.

"Dimana mereka?" tanya Shikamaru yang agak jauh dari sumber ledakan.

"Ayo kita mendekat," ajak Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Lee, Sai, Ino, Shino, dan Choji berlari ke sumber ledakan.

"Naruto…! Naruto…!"

Mereka meneriakkan nama Naruto, tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Baik Naruto maupun Obito menghilang bagai ditelan bumi.

"Mungkinkah…" kata Sakura dengan nada bergetar. Hinata yang menangkap maksud Sakura langsung mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya.

"Byakugan!"

Dengan matanya, Hinata bisa melihat didalam puing-puing reruntuhan tubuh Naruto.

"Naruto ada di dalam puing-puing itu," tunjuk Hinata dengan tatapan ngeri.

Semuanya segera berlari ke tempat yang ditunjuk Hinata. Mereka mulai menggali dan memanggi-manggil nama Naruto. Hinata hanya berdiri dan memandangi teman-temannya menggali. Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama, Sasuke berhasil melihat tangan Naruto dan mempercepat penggalian itu.

"Naruto…"ucap Sasuke.

Mereka berhasil mengeluarkan Naruto dari tumpukan puing.

"Oi… Dobe, sadarlah!" teriak Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto.

"Bukalah matamu, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata lirih.

Mereka semua mengelilingi tubuh Naruto dan menatapnya cemas. Perlahan kelopak mata Naruto terbuka, sambil meringis menahan sakit ia berkata,

"Apakah kita berhasil mengalahkannya?"

"Emm..ki-kita berhasil, Naruto," ucap Sakura dengan terbata-bata. Ia sibuk mengobati luka Naruto.

"Aku hebat 'kan, Sakura?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sakura mengangguk sambil terisak. Air mata tidak bisa dibendungnya lagi. Matanya masih fokus pada luka Naruto, Sakura tidak sanggup memandang mata biru Naruto.

"Tapi… Naruto…tubuhmu…"Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ada apa?" Naruto memandang tatapan sedih dari teman-temannya. Ino yang terisak, Shikamaru yang memalingkan wajah sambil mengumpat.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang salah?

Naruto terkejut ketika ia mencoba menggerakkan badan. Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan, sepertinya syaraf-syaraf motoriknya sudah rusak. Dengan matanya, ia melihat bajunya terkoyak dan darah mengalir deras. Luka besar akibat shuriken milik Obito telah membelah dada dan perutnya cukup dalam. Ia menyadari chakra Kyuubi yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya sekarang menghilang, ia juga tidak merasakan aliran chakra yang dikeluarkan Juubi milik Obito. Hanya chakra Hachi-bi yang dapat ia rasakan samar-samar dari kejauhan. Sepertinya Juubi yang dimiliki Obito sudah lenyap, sama dengan Kyubi miliknya.

"Ak-aku akan menyembuhkamu, Naruto," gagap Sakura. Dengan kekuatan ekstra ia mengeluarkan chakra penyembuh pada luka Naruto. Yang lain hanya menyaksikan sambil berdoa semoga Sakura si ninja medis terhebat di Konoha bisa menyembuhkan Naruto.

Hinata yang berdiri agak jauh dari kerumunan, menangis tertahan. Susah payah ia membekap mulutnya supaya isakannya tidak terdengar. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto mustahil untuk disembuhkan, karena dengan mata Byakugan-nya ia dapat melihat chakra yang tersisa didalam tubuh Naruto sangat sedikit dan organ-organ fital Naruto rusak parah.

"Percuma, Sakura-chan. Aku sudah tidak bisa…" kata Naruto parau. Darah yang ada di tenggorokannya membuatnya susah bicara.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu!" teriak Sakura frustasi, "Kamu tidak tahu kehebatan jurus penyembuhku 'kan? Bahkan nenek Tsunade saja mengakui kehebatanku," lanjut Sakura terengah-engah. Sepertinya chakranya mulai terkuras habis.

"Sakura-chan…"pangil Naruto.

"Bertahanlah…sedikit lagi…," tangan Sakura bergetar hebat.

Tiba-tiba ia menggenggap tangan Sakura dan membuat gadis musim semi itu menghentikan pengobatannya dan menatap Naruto bingung.

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu, Sakura-chan…"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu kencan setelah perang ini usai, hehehe…tapi sepertinya rencana itu tidak bisa terlaksana," ucap Naruto dengan candaan.

"Naruto…"

"Gomenne, Sakura-chan."

Bibir Sakura bergetar mendengar pernyataan Naruto dan membuat air matanya semakin menganak sungai. Naruto yang selalu menyukainya, yang selalu ceria, yang selalu iri pada Sasuke. Anggota tim 7 yang paling bodoh dan periang. Sakura mengenggam tangan Naruto erat, merasa bersalah karena selama ini memperlakukan Naruto kasar dan tidak bisa membalas perasaannya.

"Sasuke.." giliran Naruto memanggil Sasuke.

Sasuke yang berada disampingnya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Sepertinya aku melihat air mata di pipimu, apa kau menangis?" kekeh Naruto.

"Bukan! Mataku hanya kemasukan debu," dusta Sasuke. Sepertinya ini adalah air mata pertamanya setelah kematian Itachi. Tentu saj Sasuke sedih, meskipun mereka adalah rival abadi, ia tidak mau Naruto menderita.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat sahabat sekaligus rival abadinya mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"Tidak usah khawatir dengan keadaanku… Uhuk…uhuk.." Naruto batuk dan mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya dan membuat teman-temannya terlonjak kaget, setelah mengusapnya dengan lengan baju ia kembali berkata, kali ini tanpa nada candaan seperti biasa, "Maukah kau berjanji padaku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mau tidak mau mengganguk.

"Kembalilah ke desa dan jadilah Hokage…teruskan cita-citaku yang tidak bisa kuraih itu."

Kata-kata itu membuat seluruh teman-temannya terkejut dan sedih.

"Apa maksudmu dobe?! Kau yang akan menjadi Hokage, bukan aku!" teriak Sasuke frustasi. Sasuke berharap itu tidak akan terjadi.

Naruto hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke. Setelah itu ia memandang satu-persatu teman seangkatannya. Ada Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee, Sai, Hinata, dan Ino. Mereka semua menangis, bahkan Sai juga ikut menangis.

"Teman-teman… terimakasih karena mau menjadi temanku dan menerimaku apa adanya," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Ia bersyukur mempunyai teman-teman yang pengertian dan tulus. Ucapan itu membuat isakan mereka terdengar lebih keras.

"Naruto…"

"Naruto…"

"Na-naruto-kkun…" ucap Hinata. dari seluruh teman-temannya, tangisannya lah yang paling keras.

"Ah… Hinata… mendekatlah," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata langsung berdiri, sehingga Hinata bisa berada di samping Naruto. Hinata dengan lutut bergetar mendekat dan bersimpuh di samping Naruto dengan susah payah.

Matanya kabur akibat air mata, hatinya terasa sakit melihat orang yang dicintainya menderita. Hinata menunduk dan menggengam tangan kanan Naruto, tetes-tetes air mata jatuh mengenai telapak tangannya.

"Jangan menangis, Hinata-chan. Aku tidak apa-apa," hibur Naruto.

Bukannya berhenti, tangis Hinata semakin kencang dan segugukan. Ia menggenggam tangan Naruto lebih erat. Dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca, ia memandang mata biru safir milik Naruto yang kali ini tidak secerah dulu. Matanya sekarang menyiratkan kesakitan yang amat sangat.

"Gomenne, sepertinya pengorbanan Neji sia-sia," kata Naruto dengan nada menyesal.

Hinata yang mendengarnya bagaikan tertusuk ribuan jarum. Ia masih ingat peristiwa beberapa saat lalu dimana Neji tewas gara-gara menyelamatkan dirinya. Luka hatinya masih terbuka lebar akibat kematian Neji dan sekarang lukanya akan terbuka makin dalam dan makin sakit dari pada sebelumnya.

Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat sambil mengusap airmatanya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, Hinata."

Naruto merintih kesakitan dan Hinata hanya bisa tertegun. Sakura yang daritadi menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto kembali mencoba menggunakan jurus penyembuhnya.

Hinata melihat Naruto mengatakan sesuatu untuknya namun sangat pelan. Sepertinya hanya dirinyalah yang bisa mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto. Kata yang membuat hatinya diremas-remas.

Dan kalimat terakhir yang didengar Hinata adalah 'Maaf untuk semuanya'.

Hinata tahu apa yang dimaksud Naruto padanya dan salah satunya dan paling membuat hatinya teriris-iris karena Naruto meminta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas perasaannya.

Perasaan yang awalnya hanya sebuah kekaguman akan tekad dan semangat pantang menyerah dari Naruto, lama-lama berubah menjadi suka, dan akhirnya cinta.

Cinta yang ia pendam hampir selama 10 tahun, sebuah cinta platonik. Cinta tulus dan murni. Cinta yang sudah cukup hanya melihat orang yang dicintainya bahagia.

Sambil terisak, Hinata menggangguk pada Naruto bahwa ia paham dengan maksud dari kalimat tersebut.

"Tidak perlu," ucap Hinata lirih sama pelannya dengan nada bicara Naruto,"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Naruto," lanjut Hinata sambil tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman tulus. Naruto juga ikut tersenyum.

Naruto masih memandang Hinata untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sinar biru di matanya semakin lama semakin memudar dan akhirnya padam. Namun senyum di bibir Naruto masih terukir sempurna diwajahnya.

"Naruto…

"Naruto…! NARUTO…!"

"Naruto… bertahanlah.. jangan mati… bukankah mimpimu belum terwujud?!"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Naruto…"

Semua sia-sia. Naruto telah meninggalkan mereka semua.

Isakan, tangisan serta teriakan-teriakan dari Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi sebuah nyanyian pilu kala itu. Mereka semua tertunduk sambil menahan air mata, didepan mereka terbaring tubuh bocah yang sejak dulu bercita-cita menjadi Hokage. Yang sekarang tidak lagi bernyawa. Mereka tidak bisa lagi mendengar candaannya, tawa khasnya, dan tidak bisa lagi melihat senyum lebarnya. Semangatnya yang membara, rasa kesetiakawanannya, sifat humornya, dan kepeduliannya. Mereka pasti merindukan semua itu.

* * *

**Hinata POV**

**Tes-tes-tes**.

Hujan mengguyur kami semua, membuat kawah yang tercipta akibat pertempuran tergenang air.

Sepertinya alam juga turut bersedih dengan kematian sang Jinchuriki. Air hujan membuat baju kami basah dan menghapus debu-debu yang menempel di tubuh dan wajah. Namun sayang air hujan tidak mampu menghapus luka akibat perang, luka karena ditinggalkan orang-orang yang kucintai tidak bisa dihapus meski dengan hujan 1000 tahun.

Air mataku pasti sudah keluar banyak sekali sehingga membuat mataku sembab. Aku―yang masih duduk disamping Naruto―melihat wajah Naruto yang tenang. Sepertinya ia tidak menyesal harus mati di medan pertempuran. Ya, karena bagi ninja seperti kami, mati di medan pertempuran adalah sebuah kehormatan besar.

Kuelus pelan rambut jabriknya yang sekarang basah karena air hujan. Rambut sekuning matahari yang selama ini menghangatkan hatiku. Sudah lama aku ingin menyentuhnya, namun baru sekarang aku bisa. Sekarang, ketika ia sudah tak bernyawa. Kembali air mataku mengalir karena kenyataan pahit ini.

Kenyataan bahwa cintaku tidak akan pernah terbalas. Cinta yang membuatku berlatih keras dan ingin menjadi kuat. Namun cintaku sudah layu, layu bahkan sebelum mekar.

Tapi walau layu, akan kujaga cinta suci ini di dalam hatiku. Cinta yang sudah mengajarkanku akan kesetiaan, persahabatan, dan keberanian.

.

Hujan deras berubah menjadi gerimis dan akhirnya berhenti dan digantikan sinar matahari yang menghangatkan tubuhku. Sinar matahari juga menyentuh wajah tenang Naruto dan aku tersenyum karenanya.

'Ne, Naruto-kun. Tenang saja, kami akan terus mengingatmu, mengingat semangat-semangatmu, dan menjalankan cita-citamu yang tertunda.'

Kuusap airmataku untuk terakhir kalinya, meski hatiku masih sakit dan lukanya masih perih, aku mencoba tersenyum pada wajah tenang pujaan hatiku.

"Sayonara ne… Naruto-kun."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

* * *

Bagaimana Minna~~ ceritanya?

Reader : koq ceritanya kayak gini sih, Thor?! #sambil bawa pisau#

Mbik: Sudah Mbik bilang 'kan kalau ini hanya khayalan Mbik? Khayalan Mbik tentang ending Naruto ketika melawan Madara dan Obito.

Ga tau kenapa Mbik malah membuat ending sad kayak gini :( semoga cerita aslinya ga seperti ini *berdoa*

kalo 'ga, bisa nyesek aku bacanya dan nangis guling-guling TT^TT (masa' pemeran utamanya mati?)

uda baca kan?, Mbik minta reviewnya yaa...

Mbik pingin tau bagaimana pendapat kalian dengan cerita ini, pinginnya sih dibuat multichap tapii...*duduk di pojokan, sambil ngitung utang fic yang lain*

Nah Mbik juga pingin tahu **Bagaimana cerita Naruto 'After War' versi kalian... Happy or Sad? **(siapa tau Mbik malah dapat ide dari pendapat kalian hehehehe...)

So, akhir kata REVIEW PLEASE...


End file.
